1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sediment control and bio-degradable perimeter guards to minimize the sediment leakage from a dangerous or polluted ground site or for filtration of a sediment-laden water flow, and is based upon Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/936,603, filed 21 Jun. 2007, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Prior Art
Erosion has an enormous impact on our environment, our water sources and supply and agriculture resources and upon wildlife. Such effects have cost billions of dollars each year trying to manage or correct for those effects. Channels and waterways become filed with sediment, shorelines may be lost, and fertilizers may collect in water supplies to poison such water. Much of this may be irreversible.
Methods of trying to control such flow of sediment have included flexible hose-like logs filled with sand or other heavy material, plastic type silt fences around stockpiles of sand/fertilizers/salt etc, to minimize erosion therefrom, and inlet filters which are weighted filament members which may surround a water outlet or the like.
Some of these devices do not adequately control or trap the flow of sediment or provide adequate means for its collection or prevention. Current state of the art methods and products also severely restrict fluid flow, present safety concerns and require subsequent removal from the site upon completion of construction activities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a silt wall sediment control arrangement which is readily deployable and very effective.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sediment control wall which is easy to install and in which the costs to manufacture and control sediment flow are kept to a minimum.